


Psychosexual Neurosis

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Skin Hungry [4]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, First Time, M/M, Makeup, argument, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "How come we haven't done anything with your weird kinks?"Jack has a few questions for Mark.Sequel toWilds of Sephora.





	Psychosexual Neurosis

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the ever talented Angel. Love you tons! 
> 
> Written for the lovely Rem! Hope you enjoy it, babe!

“You know,” Jack said, “sometimes I feel like the stuff we do is a bit… one sided.”

“Hm?” Mark reached out, tucking a piece of Jack’s hair behind his ear. “I think we’re pretty evenly balanced.”

“Not in terms of, like, you know, washing dishes or cooking or who takes out the trash,” said Jack. He leaned into Mark’s shoulder, stretching lazily. “I mean more along the lines of like… we do all the weird kinky shit that I like doing, but you haven’t really done any of the weird kinky shit you’d like.”

“We do rope,” Mark said, one hand on Jack’s belly, his fingers spread out. 

“Well, yeah,” said Jack, “but that’s different.”

“How is it different?”

“You see rope in, like, modern music videos,” said Jack. “It’s practically normal.”

"What music videos are you watching that have rope in them?" 

"Lady Gaga had rope in one of her videos." 

"Lady Gaga doesn't count," Mark said, and he shifted, so that his whole body was on the couch, more or less wrapped around Jack like a friendly snake. 

"Why not? She's mainstream."

"Yeah, but she also does weird shit."

"So that makes rope normal?"

"It makes rope more normal," Jack said.

"Are we having like, a dick measuring contest here or something?" Mark was laughing. "Who has the weirder kink stuff?"

"No, I'm just saying that if you have weird kink stuff to do, I'm totally down for it."

"Who else has done rope stuff in their videos?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that there were people who did rope in music video _s_ , not music video. Who else has done it?"

"Um...." Jack leaned back, his head on Mark's chest, and he stared at the ceiling, chewing on his lower lip. 

"I thought so," Mark said. 

"Rihanna," said Jack. 

"What, really?" 

"Yeah," said Jack. 

"But was it in the video that had, like, the dude in the latex suit peeing at the fire hydrant?"

"Why do you have such a knowledge of weird music videos?" Jack poked Mark in the side.

Mark made a surprised noise, and he poked Jack back. 

"I'm an inhabitant of the internet!"

"I think you just trawled YouTube for wank bait."

"Why would I trawl YouTube, when I've literally got the whole internet full of porn to look?"

"I dunno. You wanted something new?"

Mark snorted, and he snuggled Jack closer, kissing the top of his head.

"But seriously," Jack said, and he sat up, turning around so that they were face to face. "I don't want you to feel like you can't do the weird kinky stuff that _you_ wanna do, okay?"

"Okay," said Mark, and he kissed Jack on the nose, because he could.

Jack crossed his eyes and cackled, snuggling in.

* * * 

They slept in the same bed that night, the curve of Jack's back pressed against Mark's side, Jack snoring quietly. 

What _did_ he want?

He liked to take care of Jack, but he liked to take care of people in general. 

He liked it when Jack fed him, he knew that - he liked how it made him feel... cared for.

Maybe even loved.

... huh.

He wasn't sure if that was a road he wanted to go down just yet.

They'd been sorta-kinda dating for almost a year by now, but... still.

Mark groaned and rolled over, so that he and Jack were back to back.

He was soothed to sleep by the sound of Jack's breathing. 

* * *

"I like the idea of being kept," Mark blurted out. 

"... what?" Jack, scrubbing the hob of the stove, looked up at him with a confused expression.

"The idea of being, like... kept." 

"I heard you the first time," Jack said, turning around. He was barefoot, and his sleeves were rolled up. "I just don't know what that means."

He'd been cleaning the kitchen, in a fit of restlessness, and Mark wasn't going to get in the way of a man on a mission. 

"Like...." Mark flopped down on a chair, and gestured with his hands. "Like how we keep Chica?"

"So you want to be a puppy?" 

"No, but like...." Mark made an annoyed noise, and he covered his face with both hands.

He'd been _trying_ to do some research on this... whatever it was, but it was so nebulous that it was a bit hard to wrap his mind around it, to put it into words.

"Like... okay. You know how we treat Chica? We feed her and we cuddle her and we pamper her. We treat her like a princess."

... wow, that was an embarrassing thing to admit.

"So you wanna be treated like a princess?" Jack looked thoughtful.

"... I guess so," Mark said, and he was blushing. "I just don't want to, like, wear dresses." He paused, rethinking what he said. "Or at least... I don't think that dresses would do for me what they do for you."

"I think I understand," said Jack. 

"I'm sorry," said Mark. "This must seem really weird."

Jack shrugged, and then he grinned.

"I mean," he said, "I did ask you for weird kink stuff." Then his face got serious. "Anyway, what you're asking for isn't that weird. Oh no, you wanna be taken care of and treated nice. How weird and kinky of you."

"I dunno," Mark said. "It seems... unmanly."

Jack gave him a Look. 

"What?!"

"You're talking about manliness with a guy who regularly wears panties and pink dresses," Jack pointed out.

"So? You can make those manly!"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna," said Jack. "There's nothing wrong with not being manly. There's nothing wrong with being manly either, but it's like you said - it's not like there's some great scorekeeper in the sky or something. It's just the two of us doing our own thing."

"Why must you be so reasonable?" Mark opened his arms up, and Jack came and sat on his lap, leaning against Mark and kissing his temple.

"Someone has to be," said Jack, "and I figure it isn't exactly fair to ask you to pull off the job all the time."

Mark snorted, and he nuzzled into Jack's neck, inhaling the familiar scent of him - cologne, coffee, and whatever it was that made him smell like himself. 

"I'll think about a way to... like, what a scene like that would include," Mark said, aware of how awkward he sounded. "I just need to figure out how it's gonna work, you know?"

"Take your time," Jack said, and he squirmed a bit, just enough to give Mark the beginnings of an erection. "It's not like we're being timed or something."

"What would we even be timed _on_?" 

"Who can figure out their weird psychosexual neurosis quicker? I don't know."

"Would you count this as a psychosexual neurosis?"

"Nah." 

"So why'd you -"

"Because it popped into my head," said Jack quickly. "Are you always this argumentative?" 

"You know I am," Mark teased.

Jack rolled his eyes, and he prodded Mark in the side. 

"So you want to be kept," Jack said, after there had been some comfortable silence.

"Yeah," said Mark. 

"Like a princess," said Jack. "What kinda princess?"

"What do you mean?" 

Mark was torn between extreme embarrassment and... well, intrigue. 

"Like... there's... you know, the whole ABDL princess thing -"

"No, not that," said Mark quickly. "That's not a thing that... I mean, I don't think I'm into that?"

"Fair," said Jack. "So... what, warrior princess?"

"... do I look like Xena?" 

"I dunno, you'd look pretty hot in all that leather."

"I'd _be_ pretty hot in that leather. I'd probably sweat out every bit of liquid I've ever had in my life."

"You're always hot," Jack teased.

Mark blushed.

"But, like... I dunno. Would you wanna be dressed a certain way? Would you wanna be fed certain stuff, or do certain sex acts?"

"I want you to fuck me," said Mark.

... where had that come from? 

He did, that was true, but he wasn't exactly expecting it to burst out of him like that, at a time like this. 

"Like, actually fuck you?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "Actually fuck me."

"My dick in your arse?"

"Your dick in my no doubt majestic butthole."

"I've seen your butt hole. It's not majestic." 

"It's plenty majestic."

"Don't make me take a picture."

"... you'd take a picture of my butt hole?"

"I would to prove a point."

"Would you do it to jerk off?"

"I mean... a butt hole by itself is kinda... boring. Not even boring. It looks like a fucking... what do you call it?" 

"A starfish?"

"... urgh."

"A really ugly starfish." 

"Must you continue?"

"You're the one who started it," said Mark, and he was grinning.

"Would you wanna do the... you know, the fucking, would you want that to be a thing with the you being a princess?"

"I'm not a princess," Mark said, aware how grumpy he sounded, aware that he was being a bit of a crab.

"I know you're not a princess," Jack said quickly. "I mean, just, like, the way you described it?"

"That wasn't the way I described it, that was the way _you_ described it."

"Sorry," said Jack, and he was squirming to be let off of Mark's lap. 

"No," Mark said, and he sighed, letting go of Jack's waist. "I'm just... I don't even know. It feels... you know, like I'm not supposed to want this kind of shit."

Jack shrugged.

"I'm not supposed to like wearing dresses," said Jack. "By whoever it is up there that decides that this shit is supposed to be a certain way, I suppose." 

"Yeah, but -" 

"Stop arguing with me," Jack said, and he poked Mark in the side. 

"Or what?"

"Or... or I won't let you try the cake I'm making."

"You're making a cake?"

"Well, I am now!"

"And I only get it if I stop arguing with you?"

"You only get it if you stop arguing with me."

"You drive a hard bargain," said Mark, and he kissed Jack loudly on the neck.

Jack cackled, wriggling on Mark's lap. 

* * * 

Two days later, there was indeed a cake.

It was a pretty awesome cake.

It was also pink, which Mark was seeing a lot more of since Jack had gotten more comfortable with the whole dress thing. 

"Cake for my princess," said Jack. 

Mark blushed.

"Maybe you could call me something else?" 

"Like what?"

"... I'm not sure of that, yet," said Mark. 

"Well, regardless, do you want cake?"

"I'd _always_ like cake," said Mark earnestly. 

"You're nothing if not predictable," said Jack.

"Are you kidding me? I'm totally -" 

"Unpredictable -" 

"Unique." 

"Ha!"

"... can I have my cake?" Mark looked sheepish.

"What's the magic word?" 

"Please," said Mark.

Jack leaned forward and kissed him, then pressed a forkful of cake into Mark's mouth.

The cake was sweet, strawberry  & cream cheese frosting, pink interior.

"How'd you make it so pink?" Mark said, his mouth full.

"I used strawberry preserves," Jack said, and he looked pleased. "They're so pink that they kinda... you know, dye the cake itself." 

"Huh," said Mark. 

"So you still want me to take your ass to pound town?"

More cake was pressed into Mark's mouth, and he had to chew, or else he probably would have choked. 

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your butt. You still want me to fuck your butt?"

More cake, and the sweetness of it filled his whole head, enough to make his face pucker up. 

"I mean, yes," Mark said, around the mouthful of cake, "but why are you asking me _now_?"

"Now is as good a time as any," said Jack. 

"You've got a boner!" Mark said.

Jack snickered. 

"Oh no," he intoned. "I'm talking about sticking my dick in my totally hot boyfriend while getting to feed him, which is one of my biggest kinks."

"... boyfriend?"

"... shit." Jack turned a whiter shade of pale, which was practically translucent. "Shit, shit, I am _so_ sorry, I fucked up, I'm sorry for that. I'm really sorry, I should have thought before I said anything it was -"

Mark took a handful of cake and shoved it onto Jack's face.

"You're cute," said Mark, and he was grinning. 

Jack blushed as pink as the cake. 

Mark grinned, and he kissed Jack's sweet lips, his fingers sticky with icing against Jack's shirt. 

"So does that mean I'm forgiven for my faux paus?"

"You didn't commit a faux paus," said Mark. "Unless you're talking about some of Suzy's taxidermy. I think that those are real, though."

"Oh my god, Mark," said Jack, and he groaned, covering his face with both hands. "I can't believe you made that fucking joke."

"Of course I made that joke," said Mark. He grinned widely. "You're my boyfriend. You know what I'm like."

Jack blushed harder, and Mark grinned, pleased.

* * * 

“So… like… have you ever had something up your butt before?”

“Jack,” Mark said, carefully setting down the dishes that he was washing. “Can you please stop starting these conversations when I’m doing something else?”

“Do you want us to have a designated butt stuff conversation scheduled?” 

“Maybe, if you keep just dropping it on me!”

“But that doesn’t answer my question,” said Jack. 

“I’ve had a few things up my butt, over the course of my life,” Mark said, in a long suffering tone. 

“You make it sound like you’ve been sticking stuff up your butt for, like, the whole of your life,” said Jack. 

“... okay, fair,” said Mark. “I was… curious at certain points of my life.”

“What kept you from being more curious?”

“Being afraid of being gay,” Mark said, blunt. “Also the fact that I usually ended up getting poop on my hands.”

“There are ways of fixing that,” said Jack. 

“Well, yeah, but it takes forever.”

“... what, wearing gloves takes forever?” Jack looked at Mark, and for once _he_ was the nonplussed one, not Mark. 

“Wait, gloves?”

“You never thought of gloves? Or just putting a condom on your fingers?”

“I figured condoms would only really be good for, you know, your dick.”

“Really, dude?” Jack snorted. “And you didn’t think of, like, doing it after you’ve taken a really big shit?”

“After I’ve taken a really big shit, I don’t wanna do anything fun, I just wanna recover.”

“... well, how about we schedule some special butt stuff time, and beforehand you can take a really big shit, via enema, or whatever.”

“... fair point.”

“I can’t believe you never thought of wearing gloves,” Jack muttered to himself, as he walked out of the kitchen.

“We’re not all geniuses at nineteen,” Mark called after Jack. 

* * * 

“So,” said Jack. 

“So,” replied Mark. 

“Didja do the thing?”

“You would know,” Mark grumbled, sitting on a towel on the bed. “You were banging on the bathroom door!”

“You were in the bathroom for like two hours.”

“You don’t have my guts.”

Jack snorted, putting a glove on. 

“You ready?”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” said Mark, leaning back, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“If you say so,” said Jack, and he squirted some lube onto his fingers. 

He was crouching on the bed, naked.

So was Mark, his cock soft against his thigh.

The tip of Jack’s finger nudged against his hole, and he almost flinched, biting it back at just the right moment. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“... it’s kinda embarrassing, but could this be more, like… romantic or something?”

“Why would that be embarrassing?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Because I’ve already got a stupid kink that makes me feel… weird, since it’s so… you know, weak, and then I’m here about to get fucked up the ass, and I’m asking you to be more romantic.”

Jack made an annoyed noise, and he took the glove off of his hand.

“I lost the mood,” he grumbled.

“What? But -”

“Listen,” Jack said flatly. “You need to get over your hangups. I get where they’re coming from - I’ve got a few of them myself, I know they’re a pain in the ass to deal with. But I’m just… not comfortable with doing this with you if you’re questioning yourself every step of the way.”

“But - “

“I’m going to take a shower,” Jack said flatly. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“... are you mad at me?”

“I’m out of patience,” said Jack shortly.

“But I put up with all of your anxiety when you were figuring out the dress thing,” Mark protested. 

… shit.

Those were the wrong words.

“Well, if you were putting up with it, maybe I shouldn’t have asked you to do it in the first place,” Jack snapped, and he stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Welp.

Mark had fucked up.

* * * 

Mark went out. 

He took Chica to the park, and he played fetch with her until her tongue was lolling out. She accepted Mark’s fussing with her usual aplomb, and she let him hold her as he cried. 

He was in a secluded part of the park, so nobody could see him. 

… hopefully. 

“You don’t care what I do, do you?” He was using his silly dog voice at her. “As long as I feed you and love you and play with you, you still love me.” He pressed his forehead against hers, and she licked his face.

“I guess that’s kinda what it’s like with Jack, huh?”

She wuffed at him.

“I just need to stop worrying about all of this weird bullshit and go along for the ride.” He kissed Chica’s forehead. “Good girl.”

She wagged her tail. 

* * *

Mark was downright sheepish as he made his way back into the house. He knew that Jack was in his studio - he could hear the customary shouting. 

It didn’t pause when Mark closed the door, so Jack was either really into it, or else he was making a point of ignoring Mark.

… nah, Jack wasn’t the type to do that sort of thing.

So Mark fed and watered Chica, and then he went into his own studio to record, even though it was starting to get dark.

Because fuck it. 

Might as well get something productive out of the day.

Be a little ahead of the game.

* * * 

When he came back from recording, Jack was sitting on comfy chair in the living room, nursing a cup of tea.

“I was a jerk,” he said, without preamble.

“I was too,” Mark said, and he sat down on the couch, his chin on one hand. 

“I mean, you’re allowed to have your hangups,” said Jack. “I need to stop taking them so personally.”

“I mean, I can’t exactly blame you,” said Mark. “I’ve… I’ve been putting too much thought into this shit.”

“You think so?” Jack smiled at him, crooked. “I know that it’s scary.”

“Yeah?”

“Mark,” Jack said, slowly and carefully, “I like to wear dresses. Like, actual pink dresses. I like to wear panties. I have worn lipstick. I’ve painted my nails.” He laughed, clearly uncomfortable. “I wasn’t exactly the most masculine masc to ever masculine in the first place, and now here I am with my pretty little hands and my round little hips mincing around in a dress.” He laughed, a bit unsteadily. “I know what it looks like. I’m just kinda… trying to make my peace with it.” 

“Yeah,” said Mark, and he huffed out a breath. “I’ve never had to do that.” He shrugged. “I mean, I’m… I’m strong. I’m built. I’m buff. I’m this big guy. I’m supposed to be super masculine, that’s my job.”

“Says who?”

“I dunno. Says… the world in general?” 

“Just like the world in general says that we’re supposed to be drooling for hot pussy and never have any feelings?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“... well, okay, yeah, but… you’re better at this shit than I am.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re better at just… being yourself.” Mark waved his hands vaguely. “I don’t know.”

“Well… maybe you should think of that,” Jack said. “Because, like… I felt a lot better when I realized that it was weird and kinda stupid to expect myself to follow all of that dumb bullshit that everyone expects me to do, because half of that shit is like… contradictory.”

“I guess you’re right,” said Mark, although he still sounded unsure.

“You know I’m right,” Jack said, and he only looked a little smug. 

“Fine,” said Mark. “I know you’re right.” 

Then he paused, and he looked Jack up and down, licking his lips.

“Can I make it up to you?”

“How would you wanna do that?”

“Well,” Mark said, and he looked down at his hands, then up through his eyelashes, “I could blow you.”

“As an apology?”

“Well, yeah. And to prove that I’ve at least partially gotten over my hangups, maybe?”

“I guess that is a good way of showing that you’ve gotten over them,” Jack agreed, “but… i don’t want you to give me a blow job because you feel like you _have_ to.”

“I know I don’t _have_ to,” said Mark. “I just wanna. Because, you know….” He sighed. “It wasn’t fair to you.” 

“If you’re sure,” said Jack.

Mark got on his knees, and he more or less crawled up between Jack’s legs, resting his elbows on Jack’s thighs and looking up at Jack with his big brown eyes.

A statue would have melted.

Jack wasn’t made of anything so sturdy as stone.

“You’re so cute,” Jack all but cooed, and he petted Mark’s cheek, putting the tea down on the side table.

Mark nuzzled into the palm of Jack’s hand, and he kissed it. 

“You’re so warm,” said Jack. “I always forget how hot you run.”

“I’ve got more mass than you do,” said Mark, and he tugged on Jack’s pajama pants, pushing the waistband down, then pulled them lower, until they were down around Jack’s ankles.

Jack hadn’t worn any underwear after his shower, and his cock was there, still mostly soft. 

Mark leaned forward, and he nuzzled the head with his own slightly whiskery face.

“Y-you need to shave,” Jack mumbled, but his head tilted back, his eyes going at half mast, his hips rocking forward.

“I’ll do that next time,” said Mark. “I’ll wash out my insides and I’ll shave my face and anything else you’d like me to do.”

“Maybe… I’ll help,” Jack said, a bit breathless. “Not with the enema,” he added quickly. “But… maybe I wanna shave your face.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Anything… anything else?”

“Maybe I’ll shave your legs,” said Jack, and he grinned. 

Mark kissed along the length of Jack’s cock, Jack’s foreskin soft and a bit spongy against his lips. He wrapped his lips around the head and he sucked it, which was a bit of an odd sensation, when it was as soft as it was. 

It wasn’t staying soft.

It was already filling with blood, and it was swelling in Mark’s mouth, as Jack moaned, one hand resting on Mark’s head, tangled in his hair.

“I want… can I call you princess?” Jack looked nervous.

Mark pulled back, licked his lips, made eye contact… and he nodded.

He… he wanted that. Very much.

“You’re doing such a good job, princess,” said Jack. “Fuck… so good!”

Mark took more of Jack into his mouth, adjusting his positioning so that he could take even more of it in, until the very head of it was pressed against the back of his throat, and his nose was pressed against the curly hair under Jack’s navel.

Jack groaned, and he held on tightly to Mark’s hair, his hips rocking forward shallowly, Mark gagging around Jack’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, Mark, _Princess_ , when’d you learn how to fuckin’ do that, oh my _god_ please don’t ever… don’t… ever….”

“Hmm?” Mark pulled back, his eyes streaming tears, drool dripping down his chin, his nose running. 

He smiled up at Jack.

“Am I doing a good job?”

“You’re d-d-doing a great job,” Jack told him, and he was shaking a bit, his whole face red. 

“Want me to keep going?”

“ _Please_!” 

Mark leaned forward, taking Jack’s cock in one hand so that he could guide it, and he took it deeper. 

He gagged around the cock in his mouth, but that just made the muscles of his throat constrict, and that made Jack surge up against him, jerking his hips forward, forcing more down Mark’s throat, if that was even possible, and he was fucking Mark’s throat, he was fucking Mark’s face, whispering bits and pieces of things, fingers tangled in Mark’s hair.

“Mark, oh fuck, Mark, don’t fucking stop, oh, _fuck_ , Mark, princess, I’m gonna cum, princess… I’m… I’m… I….”

Jack came down Mark’s throat, and it was bitter, what little Mark could taste, and it was salty, and it was slimy, stringy.

It was, in short, unpleasant, but it slipped down his throat, into his stomach, and when he pulled off of Jack’s cock, Jack kissed him with his whole mouth. 

Jack tasted like the last of the cake, and he yanked Mark up as close as he could, until the two of them were cuddled up on the chair, nuzzling into Mark’s neck, moaning and gasping.

“Oh my god,” said Jack. “Holy fuck. Please. Fuck, I… fuck.” He kissed Mark again, and there might have been tears in his eyes. “Where did you learn how to suck cock like that?”

“I’ve been watching tutorials,” Mark said, and he laughed, self conscious. “And, uh, also, I’ve been practicing.”

“... on what?”

“... might’ve bought a dildo.”

“... huh.”

“You seem surprised.”

“I am, a little bit,” said Jack.

“Yeah?”

“You seemed so nervous about sticking stuff in your butt.”

“Well, a dildo is different,” Mark said, and it was.

“... how?”

“It’s a thing that’s made for your butt. And you can put a condom on them, then just wash them.”

“Really.” Jack’s voice was flat.

“... also, I only use it to practice my sucking,” said Mark, and he looked shy.

“Have you ever put it in your butt?”

“No,” said Mark. “Haven’t had the courage yet.” He blushed harder. “And, uh… I like the idea of… you know, of….” He groaned, covering his face with both hands, clearly embarrassed. 

“Take your time,” Jack said, and he wrapped an arm around Mark’s middle, pulling him closer into his lap.

“I want… I wanted you to be the first one to put something into my butt, because, you know, I like you a lot, and you’re my first boyfriend, and....”

Jack was laughing, and Mark groaned, keeping his face covered.

“You’re not making it any easier,” he told Jack. 

“I’m not laughing because it’s dumb,” Jack said quickly. “I just… I like this side of you. That you’re so sweet, I mean.”

“You think it’s sweet?”

“Totally,” said Jack. “And… if you want to have, like, a romantic first time butt sexing, I’d totally be up for that. Just, uh… what does romantic mean to you?”

“... I dunno,” said Mark. “Can I think about that?”

“Sure,” said Jack. He glanced own at Mark’s lap. “Do you, uh… do you want anything?”

“... can you jerk me off?”

“Sure,” said Jack, and he grinned. “This I’ve got practice with.”

* * * 

Jack pumped him, slow, lazy, easy. It was comfortable more than anything else, and that was weird - anything sexual being considered _comfortable_ , anything intimate being something that he could relax into.

Jack looked at Mark, and he smiled at him. 

“... can I do something weird?”

“Weirder than calling me your princess?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “Can I put my fingers in your mouth?”

Mark opened his mouth.

* * * 

Jack’s fingers tasted salty, and he stroked Mark’s tongue with the tips, very carefully. He stroked Mark’s cock in his other hand, as Mark held on tightly.

“Isn’t that nice?” Jack’s voice was soft, sweet.

It was the same voice that he used when he talked to Chica. 

“That’s nice, just take it in. Just feel it. Just let yourself feel it, just let it wash over you, I can feel you getting closer, you’re breathing harder, you’re shaking, you’re moaning, I can feel you getting thicker in my hand - it’s getting so hot, look at all of that pre, it’s just dripping down…”

Mark came across Jack’s hand, all over his knuckles. 

He sucked Jack’s fingers further into his mouth, and he gently toothed at the edges of Jack’s index finger, his eyes fluttering closed as he shook, the muscles in his abdomen twitching, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, breaking out in goosebumps, wave after wave of them, leaving him shuddering harder, his skin going hypersensitive. 

Jack let go of his dick, let go of his mouth, just held onto him tightly, as Mark shook and shivered on top of him, a few tears leaking down his face.

“Are you okay?” Jack’s voice was quiet.

“I’m okay,” Mark said. “I th-th-think, I think I’m having a lot of feelings, and they’re coming out of my face. S-s-sort of.”

“... I think I know what you mean,” Jack said. “Anything I can do?”

“Just stay here,” Mark mumbled. “Please… just stay here.”

He was being overly sentimental, and it was more than a little embarrassing, but fuck it. 

If Jack was willing to go into a Sephora by himself to buy makeup for himself, Mark was willing to have some feelings.

He’d cried on camera, for fuck sake.

How was this any different?

With a gusty sigh, Mark leaned against Jack, his temple pressed against Jack’s forehead.

“That sounded baleful,” Jack remarked, and he was still holding on to Mark.

“Just… you know, thinking about shit.”

“Yeah? Care to share with the class?”

“Preconceived notions of emotional reactions are bullshit,” said Mark.

“... that was a lot of multi-syllable words for someone who just had a post orgasm freak out,” said Jack, and he sounded mildly impressed.

“What can I say?” Mark grinned, then yawned. “I have a few skills.” Then he paused. “Did you get jizz on my shirt?”

“You were freaking out,” Jack said defensively. “I figured that you might have appreciated me giving you a proper cuddle more than you would have appreciated me not getting jizz on your shirt.”

“You’re right, I guess,” said Mark, and he laughed a bit in spite of himself. “But, like… shit, we’re gonna have to do more laundry.”

“We will anyway,” said Jack. 

“... can I sleep with you?” 

“Sure,” said Jack. “Still feeling kinda shaky?”

“Yeah,” said Mark, and he laughed again. “It’s all stupid.” 

“Everything is stupid,” said Jack. “So nothing is stupid.”

“That is downright _profound_ ,” said Mark, and then he started laughing, because this whole fucking evening had been a ridiculous mess. 

He was going to have such an emotional hangover in the morning. 

Jack kissed him on the cheek, and Mark smiled. 

It would be so worth it.

* * * 

A week later, Mark handed Jack a handwritten list.

It was on an old piece of notebook paper, in Mark’s rather crabbed handwriting.

“What’s this?”

“You asked me what romantic meant,” said Mark, and he cleared his throat. “I was too, um… embarrassed to tell you, so I thought that maybe I’d just… write it out.”

“Fair enough,” Jack said cheerfully, and he took the paper. “I’ll keep it in mind!”

* * * 

_Hey Mark?_

_Yeah?_

_Wanna try the buttsex thing again?_

_Sure_

_Tonight?_

_Yeah, lemme just clear out my schedule_

_You know, you could just tell me to fuck you after you had a good shit_

_That’s gross_

_If you say so_

* * * 

Mark… did what he needed to do. 

It was unpleasant. 

Although this time Jack used the other bathroom, and wasn’t banging on the door, which was much better. 

He took a shower afterwards, and when he came out, his hair was tousled but drying, and he was still pink.

Jack was in his bedroom, and he grinned at Mark.

“Hi,” he said, and he all but swaggered over, draping his arms over Mark’s shoulders to kiss him, pressing his chest against Mark’s.

Mark kissed him back, his hands on Jack’s hips, his towel still wrapped tightly around his middle. 

Jack was the one who deepened the kiss, and Mark moaned into it, and began to walk towards the bed, making sure that Jack wasn’t about to trip.

Jack sat on the bed, & Mark more or less straddled him, the towel coming loose and puddling down to the floor.

Jack broke the kiss when he felt the wet head of Mark’s cock against his stomach, and he cackled. 

“Now _that_ is what I call a pecker,” Jack said. 

Mark burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god,” Mark said, and he was laughing straight into Jack’s neck, kissing the soft skin, nibbling it gently, then moving to Jack’s shoulder, biting it with just enough force to make Jack moan and wriggle against him.

Jack shifted, and suddenly Mark was flat on his back on the bed, and Jack was on top of him, and he ground his cock against Mark’s, separated by the thin fabric of Jack’s pajama pants. 

“Fuck,” Mark mumbled, and his head jerked back, his hips rocking forward. 

They kissed harder, longer, and there were a few teeth involved, Mark’s hands clinging to Jack’s back, Mark’s knees digging into Jack’s hips. 

“Fuck,” Mark groaned, and he rolled his hips up, throwing his head back.

Jack peppered Mark’s neck with kisses, and he was murmuring quietly in Mark’s ear, about how good he felt, about how good all of this was.

The light was dim.

The sheets were soft and cool against Mark’s overheated skin.

He was beginning to spin, all of the sensations taking over his body, leaving him as nothing but a bit of floating consciousness in a body full of nerves.

“You okay, Mark?”

“Doin’ great,” Mark mumbled. “Doing - oh!”

Jack was twisting his nipples, gently,  & Mark was jerking up into him, biting his lip and humping like a beast, because holy fuck that was _amazing_ , he didn’t want it to ever stop.

His dick was so hard, and it was rubbing across Jack’s belly - then Jack’s chest - as Jack moved down, to kiss along Mark’s belly, then to Mark’s groin.

“I’m gonna suck your cock while I finger you,” he told Mark. “If that’s okay?”

“Y-yeah,” said Mark, and he licked his lips, his toes curling in the cooler air. “Yeah, I’d be totally cool with that.”

“Totally cool,” Jack said, deadpan, as he leaned over the side of the bed to get the lube, the gloves, and the condoms that he’d left there.

* * * 

There was an awkward minute or so, as Jack put lube on his fingers, then gently prodded at Mark’s hole.

He leaned forward at the same time, and his lips wrapped around the head of Mark’s cock as his fingertip slid into Mark.

Mark moaned, and he sighed, willing himself to relax.

He’d fingered himself before. 

Not often - it was hard on the wrists, awkward on the back - but he’d done it, his body could take this strange new invasion, and he sighed, relaxing into the bed. 

His muscles were made of melting ice, his heart was beating in his chest like a dynamo, and he was breathing, in and out, in and out. 

He sighed again, as Jack’s finger probed deeper, and then it was curling, and that felt… odd, that was something he usually had trouble doing on his own, but Jack was feeling along inside of him, and Jack was sucking his cock, and he embraced the two feelings, rocking his hips forward, his knees bent, his legs spread to give Jack more room to navigate. 

Jack took Mark’s cock down deeper, and his finger brushed against something inside of Mark that made him jerk forward and sob, his whole body going rigid.

Jack let go of Mark’s cock to grin up at him, kissing the head gently. 

“I think I found the magic button,” he sing-songed.

“... please don’t ever call it that again,” Mark said flatly. 

“It is like a magic button,” Jack pointed out, & he pressed down on it, with just enough force that Mark’s legs kicked out on either side of him, & Mark grabbed his own face, pressing down on his mouth with his palm.

“That makes… it… please don’t c-c-call it that,” Mark stuttered.

“Fair enough,” Jack said, “since you’re being so polite.” 

“I d-d-do my best,” Mark said.

“How about I add another finger?”

“If you keep touching my prostate I don’t care what you do.” 

“I feel like you’re giving me a bit too much leeway,” said Jack, and then another finger was sliding into Mark, and that was a bit uncomfortable, the stretch burning a bit. 

Jack swallowed his cock down, and he was doing… something with his fingers, pressing back down on Mark’s prostate, and Mark shuddered, clenching around him.

"Jack," Mark said thickly, and then a little louder, pushing at Jack's head. 

"What's up? Is everything okay?" Jack looked concerned.

"Yeah," Mark said quickly. "Just, uh... I don't wanna cum yet. If you keep doing it like that, I'm gonna cum _really_ fast."

"Don't think tonight is a multi-orgasmic night, huh?" Jack waggled his eyebrows.

"No," Mark said. "I think I just want the one good squirt and then to sleep like the dead."

Jack made a face, as he kept scissoring his fingers.

"You just made an orgasm sound like the most unappealing thing, like, ever," he told Mark, and then a third, lubed up finger was probing at the edge of Mark's hole, then sliding in, slowly and carefully. 

"Oh," said Mark, because... okay, wow, that was thick.

"How's that?" 

Jack pressed on Mark's prostate again, and Mark bit into his own hand to keep from bellowing - the combination of stretch and stimulation was pulling him apart, and all he wanted to do was to pay attention to it, to figure out if he liked it or not.

He gave Jack a thumbs up.

Jack grinned, and now he was beginning to thrust, pressing against Mark's prostate, spreading his fingers, and Mark was fucking back against him, breathing heavily, his eyes squeezing shut, his breath coming in desperate, short pants. 

"You think you're ready for my cock?" Jack looked at Mark, and he was smiling.

"I th-think so," Mark mumbled. "I mean, um, I think I'm... I think I'm ready. If you're ready."

"I am so fuckin' ready, man," Jack said, with the same amount of enthusiasm he expressed when he was playing Happy Wheels. 

Mark snickered, and then he was laughing, covering his face with both hands, then uncovering it so he could laugh, and laugh he did, laughed so hard that he couldn't breathe, just panting and writhing on the bed like he was being tickle tortured.

"Are you... are you okay?" Jack looked a bit concerned, pausing as he unwrapped the condom.

"I'm fine," Mark mumbled, and he kept giggling. "Just... you're really cute."

"So are you," Jack said, and he was wearing a concentration face as he carefully unrolled the condom onto his dick. "Fuck, they don't make these for those of us who aren't circumcised."

"Do you need a specific brand?" Mark watched, as Jack carefully adjusted himself.

"Nah," Jack said, "they're all equally terrible." He smiled at Mark, a bit shy. "It's totally worth it, though."

"Yeah?" 

Jack took the glove off, turning it inside out, and then he was crawling between Mark's knees, his cock sticky in the condom. 

"I get to plow this sweet ass," Jack said, his tone completely deadpan.

That set Mark to laughing again.

Jack rolled his eyes, before he started to giggle, and soon the both of them were laughing.

When he finally caught his breath, Jack paused.

"Is it okay if I... is it okay if I manhandle you a bit?"

"Sure," Mark said, although he was breathless. "Just... be gentle."

"I'll always be gentle with my princess," Jack said, in a tone of voice that was enough to break Mark's heart, and that... Mark's dick got harder, as if that were possible, and he began to shake, which was just... holy shit.

Jack pulled Mark's legs up, with a bit of effort, so that they were slung over his shoulders, the hinges of Mark's knees right on the shoulder bone. He pressed forward, the head of his cock probing at Mark's entrance, and he must have added more lube, because it was slippery and a little bit cold, but Jack's cock wasn't cold, Jack's cock was _hot_ as it slid inside of him, hot and solid.

Jack was breathing heavily, adjusting himself, and Mark stared into Jack's eyes as Jack slowly, carefully descended, until he was fully seated. 

"Oh," said Jack, in a tone of surprise. 

"Oh?"

"You feel... you're really tight," Jack stuttered, and he blushed, looking to the side. "You're... really tight, and you're... soft. Like velvet. And hot."

"Oh," said Mark, because how do you respond to that?

Nobody had ever told him about what he felt like inside before - he'd never actually had someone else inside of him, admittedly, so that made sense. 

But still. 

"How are you? Are you okay?" Jack gripped Mark's cock, which was losing a bit of his erection.

"I... I like it," Mark said, and he reached out, awkward, taking one of Jack's hands and squeezing it.

Jack squeezed back. 

"Do you want me to start moving?" Jack's voice was a bit... strained.

Mark glanced down, and the muscles of Jack's stomach were pulsing, no doubt as he resisted the urge to thrust. 

"You look like you might die if I said no," Mark said, and he chuckled roughly.

Jack made a choked up noise and held on tighter. 

"You... squeeze when you laugh," Jack said. "But... seriously. You can always say no."

Mark blushed, genuinely touched.

"Go for it."

"Go for what?"

"Moving. Fucking me."

"I mean, my dick is already in your arse. I feel like I've gotten to the point that I'm fucking you," said Jack. 

"But it's the moving that makes it a verb," Mark argued. 

He tried clenching, and Jack made a surprised noise  & his hips shifted. 

"So can I fuck you?" 

"You can fuck me."

"Oh, thank fuck," Jack murmured.

He let go of Mark's legs, letting them drop on either side of him, and he reached out for Mark, leaning in to kiss him.

It was awkward - Mark had to strain his neck a bit - but it was worth it.

Jack was thrusting shallowly, slow, sharp thrusts, and Mark broke their kiss to pant and hold on, as new sensations climbed up and down his back, across his limbs, until he was shaking, and he was thrusting back.

"Can you go... can you go harder?" Mark's voice cracked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you think I would have asked if I didn't?"

"I dunno," Jack said. "I mean, sometimes you do ask things for the sake of asking them."

"Have I ever done that while we were having sex?" 

"It could be argued we've never had sex before," Jack pointed out, but he was speeding up, and Mark held onto the headboard, taking it in.

"B-bullshit, I've... I mean, that is... fuck, Jack, oral totally counts!"

"F-fair enough," Jack said, and he was wrapping his hand around Mark's dick, beginning to jerk him off, in slow, smooth strokes, doing the thing with his thumb that always made Mark's eyes roll back in his head.

Mark was going to explode.

He was going to cum so hard that he would explode, he was moaning like he was in pain, clenching around Jack's cock, sweat dripping off of him.

"I want you to cum," Jack said thickly. "Around me. I want you to cum while I'm in you. I want... I want to feel it."

"I'll do my best," Mark said, and he chuckled, and then he moaned like he'd been shot in the gut, as Jack squeezed his balls with one hand, jerking him off with the other, and he was trying to angle his hips, and it was quickly going into sensory overload, only it was better than any of that, it was amazing, he was going to cum so hard, harder than he'd ever cum in his life.

"You're doing so good," Jack said. "Fuck, princess, you're doing so good, you're so tight, I can feel... I can... _fuck_!"

Mark came.

It hit him on the back of the head like a sock full of batteries, and he came so hard that he shot up to his nipples, his toes curling against Jack's calves, his hips trying to get up and off of the bed.

Then he went limp, still shaking, his cock still drooling out the last of the cum. 

"Fuck!" Jack grabbed Mark's hips, one hand still sticky, and he held Mark in place as he just... went to town, plowing Mark like a field, until he was pushing as deep inside as he could, his cock swelling and twitching inside of Mark, filling the condom, then slumping down on top of Mark, nuzzling into Mark's chin.

"Fuck," said Mark, and he looked down his chest at Jack.

"We just did," said Jack, when he could breathe again.

"Urgh," said Mark, as Jack cackled.

"That was... that was really good," Jack said, after a minute. 

He was sticky with Mark's cum and Mark's sweat.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "I mean, it's not the first butt I've fucked, but, uh... you were the most into it so far."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He carefully pulled his dick out, holding on to the condom with one hand.

"Can I fuck your butt some time?"

"That'd be awesome," said Jack, in an agreeable tone of voice.

Mark snickered.

"We sound like a pair of goobers planning a dinner date," he said. 

"Well, I mean, it's important to plan buttsex," said Jack, in a lecturing tone, as he carefully tied the condom closed. "Although I don't think I wanna do the enema thing."

"It's up to you, man," said Mark. "But can we not talk about that right now?"

"Yeah, sorry," said Jack, and he glanced at Mark. "I wanna cuddle the shit outta you right now."

Mark patted his chest, the same way he did with Chica, and Jack snuggled in, putting his head on Mark's chest, no doubt listening to Jack's heartbeat. 

Jack yawned, cuddling in, his skin getting stickier with Mark's sweat.

Mark stroked Jack's hair, and he shivered, a little bit of an aftershock hitting him every now and then, as he came down from his orgasm.

"So next time," Mark said, "I wanna ride you."

"You've got a next time planned already?" Jack sounded amused.

"I've... kinda had the idea for a while," admitted Mark. "I might've jerked off to it a few times. Especially since you started, you know, with the dresses and stuff."

"I don't follow," said Jack, and he reached up to run his fingers along Mark's facial hair.

Jack had painted his nails, Mark noted, in an absent sort of way. 

They were green. 

"Well, like, I've been... since you got more comfortable with... experimenting with gender stuff, I've gotten kinda... thinking about how... maybe I don't have to be, like, stereotypical manly man and whatnot," said Mark. "Since you're still yourself, I mean."

"That kinda makes sense," Jack allowed. "So you want to ride my dick?"

"I very much want to ride your dick."

"What else do you want?"

"Well, uh... I'd like you to fuck me while you're... you know. Pretty." Mark blushed. "And maybe... tie me up. Maybe... treat me like a princess. Like... like maybe on that list I gave you?"

"I think I understand," said Jack, and he kissed Mark awkwardly on the cheek. "That shit is totally doable."

"Like my butt?"

"Your butt goes beyond doable," Jack said, drowsy.

"Oh yeah? What does it go into?"

"I don't even know, man," said Jack, and he burrowed closer, wrapping around Mark like an octopus. 

"Hmm?"

"Cuddle me," Jack said, in a tone that brooked no arguments.

"Work, work, work," Mark said, in a mock complaining voice, but he wasn't complaining too hard, as he put his chin on top of Jack's head and stroked Jack's back with his big hands.

Jack sighed, and all of the tension seemed to have left his body, leaving him limp and cuddly, his eyes sliding shut. 

His eyelashes were ticklish against Mark's chest. 

* * * 

Jack came into the kitchen about two weeks later looking sheepish. 

He'd painted his nails again, this time in alternating black and white - and he was walking a little differently, the way he usually did when he was wearing panties. 

"You okay?" Mark shot him a concerned look.

"Yeah," said Jack. "Just feeling kinda... something or other today."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"... can you tell me if I'm pretty?"

"You're very pretty," Mark assured Jack, and he patted his lap, scooting his chair back so that Jack had room to sit in his lap. 

Jack flopped into Mark's lap, and he leaned back against him, the back of his head on Mark's shoulder.

"So, when you wanna do the princess thing?"

"... yeah?" Mark wrapped his arms around Jack's middle, holding on to him, so that he had something to do with his hands. 

"Do you want me to... like, take charge?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do you want me to be the one who's kind of in charge? Or do you want me to be, like... just the two of us?"

"I think... I mean, I kinda like the idea of you being in charge," Mark said, and he licked his lips. "I mean, if that's not too weird."

"Nah," said Jack. "I can totally work with that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," said Mark, and he tried not to think too much into it.

"You wanna do a kink thing later?"

"What kinda kink thing?"

"Well, uh, not to be gross, but... when you're... clean on the inside, why don't we get started?"

"I have to go to the drug store," Mark grumbled, but he was kissing along Jack's neck, the bristles of Jack's facial hair ticklish against his lips.

"We need more Twinkies anyway."

"You and your Twinkie addiction...."

"I can stop any time I want!"

Mark snorted, which made Jack squirm, the puff of air against his neck no doubt ticklish. 

* * * 

“Oh,” said Mark, when Jack walked by him.

“What?” Jack blushed, pulling down on his skirt.

“Nothing,” Mark said quickly. ‘Just, uh… you look really pretty.”

“Yeah?” Jack looked down his own body. 

He was wearing a green dress, a pretty thing made of some kind of silky fabric. There were flowers printed on the fabric, big, blowsy sunflowers, like something you’d see on a Van Gogh painting. 

“Thanks,” said Jack, & he rubbed the back of his neck.

He was holding something in his hand, something that Mark couldn’t make out.

“So,” said Jack, and he licked his lips, “I want you to go into the bathroom, and I want you to get naked.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What are you planning?”

“Something different.”

“Is it something I’ll like?”

“Only one way to find out, really!”

“How did I know you were going to say that?”

Jack was grinning - he made a shooing motion towards the bathroom. 

* * * 

Jack took his dress off when he came in, and now he was naked.

“This is gonna be a bit awkward,” he told Mark. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He was holding up a razor and a can of… lady’s shaving cream?

“... what are you doing?”

“I want to shave your legs.”

“Why?”

Jack blushed.

“They look like they’d be nice if they were shaved.”

“Will anyone notice?”

“I don’t think so.”

Mark took a deep breath.

But fuck it.

“... is this part of the princess thing?”

“A little bit,” said Jack. “And because it’s related to the thing I wanna do.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Give me limbs when I ask for them.”

“Gotcha.”

* * * 

Jack was quiet as he shaved Mark’s legs, which was… strange.

The razor was gentle along his legs, at least, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the warm water. 

Jack was leaning against the back of the tub, his own legs over the edge, & Mark’s legs were in his lap.

“You’re pretty good at that,” Mark said quietly.

“Your body hair is a lot less coarse than mine,” said Jack, carefully navigating around Jack’s ankle. 

“You think?”

“I know.”

* * * 

The water was very strange against Mark’s bare legs, and it was giving him shivers.

“Are you going to shave my chest?”

 

“Nah,” said Jack. “You’re not that hairy.”

“Anything else?”

“Would you let me shave your pubes?”

“... only if you’re very, very careful.”

“When am I anything but?”

Mark snorted, but he shimmied, to give Jack more maneuvering room.

* * * 

Having his groin shaved was… nerve wracking. 

He bit his lip to keep from wriggling, and the room was very quiet, apart from the scrape of the razor and the splashing of the bath water.

“Hey, Jack?”

“Mm?”

“Why’d you put the dress on, if you were just gonna take it off again?”

“I wanted to see if you would like it,” Jack said, and he was navigating around the root of Mark’s cock.

Mark stayed very still.

“Although,” Jack said, in a reflecting tone of voice, “I don’t really know why I was worried. You’re always into whatever dress I’m wearing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you react poorly to something I was wearing.”

“Well, yeah,” Mark said, when the razor wasn’t touching his skin. “Because everything you wear looks good on you.”

Jack blushed.

“I’m about to start shaving your balls,” he told Mark. “So maybe let’s be quiet.”

“Right,” said Mark, and he bit his lip.

* * * 

It was almost… ticklish.

Was this taking away his masculinity? Was it making him less… something or other?

But no, plenty of men shaved.

Hell, Tyler shaved his chest and his legs when he was on the swim team, and Tyler wasn’t exactly the very picture of femininity. 

So fuck it.

It was like Jack was saying - nobody was keeping score of them or anything. They were just doing their thing, and it was their job to enjoy it, to the best of their ability. 

“And… done,” said Jack. “You have no hair on your balls.”

Mark stood up in the bathtub, accidentally putting his dick in Jack’s face.

“Thanks, man,” Jack said, leaning back and nearly hitting his head on the faucet.

“I thought you liked my cock,” Mark said, defensive.

“I do when it’s not covered in bits of hair and shaving soap,” said Jack, and he stood up as well, leaning over to place the razor and the can of shaving cream on the sink. 

“It can rinse off,” Mark said.

“Well,” said Jack, “how about we rinse off, and then we go have some fun?”

“Naked fun?”

“Semi-naked fun.”

“What makes it semi naked?”

“Well,” said Jack, “you’ll be naked, and I won’t be.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.”

“It’s totally fair,” said Jack, and he turned the shower on.

Mark yelped as the hot water hit him in the face, and Jack was cackling.

* * * 

In the end, Mark lay on a towel on the bed, and Jack put his dress back on.

He was looking a little nervous, but he was smiling.

“So I’ve got a special gift for you,” he told Mark, and he took out… a ribbon?

it was a pink ribbon, and it looked like it was made out of silk.

“Hold your hands out,” he told Mark.

Mark did as he was instructed, the inside of his head… surprisingly quiet.

He wasn’t freaking out.

Why wasn’t he freaking out?

Maybe he was getting used to all of this stuff.

Jack tied his wrists together with the ribbon, carefully. He wrapped the ribbon around and around Mark’s wrists, and he smiled.

“You look so pretty, princess,” he told Mark.

Mark blushed, looking down.

“Thank you.”

Jack tilted Mark’s chin up, and he kissed him, tenderly, delicately, like Mark was made out of glass.

Mark melted into the kiss, his fingers wriggling together, groping at the silky fabric of Jack’s dress.

“Lay back,” Jack whispered against Mark’s lips.

“Hmm?”

“Lie on your back,” Jack said. “I want to… I want to touch you.”

 

“Yeah?”

“I _did_ just put all that work into shaving you,” Jack pointed out. “I want a chance to touch it.”

“Right. Right.” 

Mark lay back, licking his lips, and he gaped his legs open, as Jack began to stroke along the smooth skin there.

“You feel amazing,” Jack said, and he kissed along the inside of Mark’s thigh, up towards his knee.

They were dry kisses, interspersed with little nips, licks, or occasional hickeys.

Maybe it was because he wasn’t used to the attention, or because all of this skin was bared, but it was just so much… _more_.

Mark’s cock was already hard, by the time Jack had even reached his knees, and he was almost sobbing as he begged.

“Oh, fuck, please, Jack, please!”

“What do you want?” Jack’s voice was sweet as he moved up Mark’s thighs, towards his belly. 

“I… keep touching me, _please_!” 

Jack kissed along Mark’s belly, pausing to slide his tongue into Mark’s navel, which made Mark squeal and wriggle like a landed fish.

Which, of course, made Jack start laughing.

“You’re not taking this very seriously,” Jack said, in a silly voice.

Mark laughed harder, wriggling under him, and Jack blew a raspberry on his belly, right under his navel, and Mark was wriggling so hard that he nearly fell off.

Jack was suddenly sitting on Mark’s thighs, the fabric of his dress soft against Mark’s newly sensitized skin, and Jack’s hot, wet mouth was on Mark’s nipples, which was making everything go a bit blurry around the edges.

Mark’s hands were pressed into Jack’s chest, and Mark was clinging to Jack’s dress with both hands, as hard as he could, rocking his hips, getting some tiny bit of friction from the rub of Jack’s panties against his cock. 

Jack twisted the other nipple, and Mark thrashed.

“Jesus fuck, man,” said Jack, and he sounded something close to impressed. “Are you alright?”

“It’s… intense,” Mark panted. 

“You want something less intense?” 

“M-maybe?” 

“... can I put some makeup on you?”

“What?”

“Well,” Jack said, and he sounded close to defensive, “it’s gonna be less intense, right?”

“Yeah,” said Mark. “But why do you wanna do it?”

“Well,” said Jack, and he was blushing harder, “you’re… you’re my princess. And I want you to look pretty.”

“Could it be… minimal makeup?” 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Jack said quickly. 

“Then… let’s do it.”

* * * 

“I didn’t know we needed condoms and lube and gloves for you to put makeup on me,” Mark said, as Jack dumped the pile of stuff onto the bed. 

“Oh, I don’t need those for the makeup,” said Jack. “But I wanna fuck you when it’s on.”

“... oh,” said Mark, and he turned even pinker. 

Fuck.

“Come sit,” said Jack, and he indicated his lap.

Mark shuffled over - there was an awkward minute or so, as Mark wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist.

Jack’s erection was poking him through Jack’s skirt, through Jack’s panties, and one of Jack’s hands was holding on to his chin, keeping his face in place.

“I’m just gonna… put some eyeliner on you,” Jack said carefully, as he applied it.

“I’ve worn eyeliner before,” Mark said, trying to keep still.

He wanted to hump against Jack’s stomach, so badly. 

But then he’d smear the eyeliner.

“You’re gonna be such a pretty princess,” Jack said. “You’re _my_ pretty princess, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Mark mumbled, and suddenly he was shy.

Where had that come from?

“I’m going to fuck you so good that you won’t be able to use your knees, princess,” Jack said, in that same sweet tone of voice.

“Y-yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” said Jack. “I know you like to be pampered, and how better to pamper you, then to give you multiple orgasms?”

Mark blushed, trying to look down, and Jack put a hand under his chin, forcing him to keep eye contact.

“I wanna see that shy face,” Jack said sweetly. “Now….”

He kissed Mark, kissed all of Mark’s mouth with all of his own, and he dropped the eyeliner on the table next to the bed, his hands sliding down to grab at Mark’s butt, then towards Mark’s hole. 

“You gonna ride my fingers for me, Princess?” Jack smiled at Mark, and something in Mark’s chest just… melted.

Where had this sexy, bossy attitude come from?

Where could Mark get more of it?

“Y-yes,” Mark mumbled, and he watched, rapt, as Jack carefully put on a latex glove, then drizzled lube across his fingers.

Jack spread his thighs, which forced Mark higher up, and now Mark’s face was in Jack’s neck, his bound hands still clutching at the front of Jack’s dress.

Mark kissed along Jack’s neck, shakily, as Jack carefully slid a finger into him.

“It’s easier from this angle,” said Jack, his voice rough and quiet.

He was wearing some kind of perfume, and how had Mark not noticed that, when he had been pressed so closely to Jack? 

But now the sweet scent was filling his head, mixed with the shaving cream, with the deep, musky scent of Jack himself. 

Mark’s shaved legs rubbed against the silky fabric of Jack’s dress, and it was giving him shivers, and so was the softness of Jack’s skin under Mark’s mouth, and Mark’s shaved groin was soft and tender against Jack’s stomach. 

Jack’s fingers were curling, and when they found his prostate Mark cried out, jerking forward.

“Shhhh,” Jack whispered, and the hand that wasn’t busy went to Mark’s hair, stroking it off of his face, tangling his fingers in it. “Shh, it’s okay….”

Jack had found his prostate, again, with almost no effort.

Did he have some kind of fucking magic power or something?!

“Fuck, Jack,” Mark mumbled, and he was… he was lifting his hips, he was actually _riding_ Jack’s finger,  & he’d be embarrassed, if it didn’t feel so good.

So much pre was dripping out of him, soaking into Jack’s dress, & Jack was wriggling his finger, still pressing down on the spot inside of Mark, and then something was… happening.

“You’re getting tighter,” said Jack. “Does it feel good?”

 

“Another,” Mark said roughly, because already he wanted to feel fuller, he wanted to take Jack’s cock.

Wow.

He was getting used to this… awfully quickly. Getting into it quickly.

Something like guilt washed over him, and something like disgust, but he squashed it down.

Fuck it. 

He bore down on Jack’s fingers, as Jack fingered him, pressing his prostate like it was a game pad.

* * * 

Mark wasn’t sure who was more surprised when he had the prostate orgasm - himself, or Jack.

He just went stiff, sobbing, and he was spasming around Jack’s fingers, his cock twitching desperately against Jack’s belly. 

More fluid drooled out, but there wasn’t any… squirting, for lack of a better way of putting it. 

“Holy fuck,” Jack said, his voice rough. “You okay?”

 

“Y-yeah,” said Mark, and he was shaking. “It kinda got t-t-to me, outta nowhere.”

“Well, no, not out of nowhere,” said Jack, & he wriggled his fingers. “I feel like these had something to do with it.” 

Mark snorted, and then he made a surprised noise, as Jack’s third finger slid into him, and then he was just along for the ride, his cock bobbing along, his hands clutching at Jack’s front.

“I’m ready,” said Mark.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” said Mark. “Please?”

 

“Well,” said Jack, groping around for a condom, “since you asked so nice….”

* * * 

The next few minutes were a mess of groping around, applying condoms, applying lube, and positioning.

Then Mark was sinking down, very slowly, very carefully. 

“Holy shit,” Jack said thickly. “You’re… it feels deeper this way.”

“Y-yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“Gravity,” Mark says. “It’s… gravity is a thing.”

“It is indeed a thing,” Jack said, and then he was chuckling, which got Mark laughing, which got Jack moaning, beginning to thrust up into him.

“Gonna bounce on my dick, princess?”

Mark nodded.

“Tell me,” Jack said.

“I’m gonna bounce on your dick,” Mark parroted.

“Such a good princess,” Jack said, grinning, and he held on to Mark’s hips as Mark began to roll his hips slowly, carefully.

He was filled with Jack’s dick, and he let go of Jack’s dress to begin to jerk himself off, clumsily, with his hands still tied together with ribbon.

“You gonna cum again, d’you think?” Jack’s voice was restless as he began to thrust up a bit harder, hard enough that bits of Mark were jiggling.

“I think so,” Mark said, squeezing down on Jack’s cock just to see the other man gasp and jerk against him.

“You feel amazing,” Jack told Mark. “Holy fuck, I can’t… I can’t believe how good you feel, princess.”

 

Mark’s cock jumped, and the pressure that was building in his stomach was beginning to get unbearable, but he held on, by the skin of his goddamn teeth. 

Jack was turning red, from his forehead to his ears, and he was breathing heavily, through his mouth, his chest rising & falling.

* * * 

Time went away. 

Time went away, as Mark pressed his forehead against Jack’s, as Jack jerked his hips up, and Mark did his best to ride him.

Riding dick, it turned out, was an actual acquired skill, that took talent and practice.

Mark was beginning to get good at it. 

Jack went thick and hot inside of Mark, all of his muscles going tense, and he stared into Mark’s eyes, as much as he could, the blue almost luminous as he just… came and came, grunting, moaning, holding on to great handfuls of Mark’s hair. 

Mark came about a minute later, as Jack slid out of him, and he shut his eyes tightly and bucked into it, cum spitting across Jack’s belly, soaking into the dress.

“Holy shit,” Jack said, and he kissed Mark soundly. 

Mark kissed him back, shaking.

“You’re… really good at that,” Mark said, and he was blushing. “How’ve you got so much stamina?”

Jack laughed. 

“A lot of practicing by myself,” Jack said, and he kissed Mark’s nose. “You have an amazing ass. I don’t think I’ll be able to take my hands off of it.”

“Oh no. The horror,” Mark said, deadpan.

Jack snorted and nudged Mark off of his lap. 

“So,” said Mark, as Jack stood up, removing the condom, removing his dress, getting everything more or less sorted out. “Do you feel like you’ve sorted out my weird psychosexual neurosis?”

“I dunno,” said Jack, and he flopped back on the bed next to Mark, beginning to untie the ribbon. “How about you tell me about your mother?” 

Mark burst out laughing, and he was still laughing as Jack threw the ribbon aside and pulled him into a cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com! I write a ton of other stuff!


End file.
